If my velocity starts to make you sweat
by Squimzy
Summary: A different view of the events in the wizarding world, primarily centered around George  and Fred . George/OC, Fred/OC. Takes place during OOTP, Canon compliant.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Welcome to my first fic on my new account. George/OC mainly with a bit of Fred/OC for the sake of funsies. As of now, it is OOTP canon compliant and I am hoping that maybe this will help me get some inspiration to continue on! And by inspiration, I mean of course, you dear reader! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>If my velocity starts to make you sweat.<strong>

**Chapter One**

**First Meet.**

Fred and George Weasley were anything but a normal set of ginger twins. They both were the most notorious pranksters to ever cross the Hogwarts doors, after Sirius Black and James Potter of course.

Currently, they were giving shouts of indignation for which they were barred from competing in the Triwizard tournament by their age of 16, sure the eternal glory was epic, but it was the 1000 Galleon prize that they really coveted. They felt defiant, and already discussed with Lee how to get across Dumbledore's age line.

What they never expected as they left the hall was the amused laughs of two girls right behind them, "That will never work." One said, her voice low and sultry, it sounded foreign to them. A twing of a southern accent made them all turn to look. The speaker was a few inches shorter than the twins, with dark brown hair completely pinned to her head in a manner that reminded the twins of a pixie. Her eyes were a light hazel with a brown ring on the pupil. Her companion was a shorter girl who also had dark brown hair that flowed down her back, soft blue eyes staring at them almost evilly. They were pretty in an off way, which made them seem alluring.

The two girls were grinning at the Twins and Lee in a way that made the twins realize these two were up to no good. "What's your angle." Fred said raising an eyebrow at them. "Oh just nothing but one stupid year stopping me from entering." Said the taller girl. George was struggling to remember her name. The two girls were in classes with them, but which one and what house. Lee saved George the extra brain power. "And who are you two anyways?" he asked tilting his head, causing his dreads to shift to the side. "Pardon me; I'm Lindsay, Lindsay Fussell." The smaller girl spoke, her voice also foreign but soft and carrying like a musical chime, "Ariel Christenson."

"I've never seen you before?" George said frankly looking at them. "You wouldn't pay attention to two Slytherins now would you?" The three boys exchanged glances, "Oh stop with that look. We're not deatheaters!" Ariel cried lifting her robe sleeves up her arms, Lindsay mimicking. Blank pale arms looked back. "Anyways, you wouldn't want to bribe an older student. Dumbledore would get hell'a mad," said Ariel. "I'd personally try an aging potion. " Lindsay quipped. She winked at the twins and Lee. "We'll be putting our money on you." With that, the two girls swung a right down the stairs towards the dungeons. The twins exchanged glances while Lee noted, "For Slytherins, they seem pretty tame." "Oh no, dearest Lee," Fred spoke, "Those two are going to be our biggest rivals." George finished. Lee smirked, knowing the twins were right, and they probably just met their match.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the year, the twins kept on the lookout for the two, but only saw them in meals or classes. They sat often together and did not get involved with their housemates very much. They did interact with a 6th year ravenclaw, an asian boy with long hair that rivaled Cho Chang's. After the 3rd task, the girls seemed solemn at the end of the year feast, while their fellow housemates seemed to glow with pride. The twins pushed this aside, having been given the winnings from the tournament by Harry.<p>

During their summer at Grimmauld place, George had been eavesdropping on the meeting with an extendable ear. He heard Snape speak. "We will have to be careful with the Slytherin students this year, with the Dark Lord returning, most of them will be recruited. I know that two of my students have already fled into France, but will return to Hogwarts at the beginning of the term." Dumbledore sighed and asked who they were, "Ms. Fussell and Ms. Christenson. They're parents sent them abroad and went into hiding themselves. They are currently on 'vacation' with the Hoangs." "Is that the cousin of Cho Chang?" "Yes, Andy." Piped Professor Flitwick. George suddenly felt an uneasy pang in his stomach. The two pretty Slytherins were in danger, they had been telling the truth when they proclaimed they weren't deatheaters.

Snape speaking brought him back, "Above all I believe the ones who are openly against joining should be monitored and protected. Ms. Fussell is a half-blood with a squib Mother Mariana Lupin, Remus' cousin. " Remus made an affirmative noise. "While Ms. Christenson is a Malfoy relative. Young Draco's third cousin I believe." There was a quiet before Dumbledore spoke again. "Ms. Christenson is a prefect, and Ms. Fussell is reserve beater for the Slytherin team, am I correct Severus?" "She'll be on the team this year. Probably the only one with actual talent." Snape said, almost cruelly. George pulled up the extendable as he heard footsteps and crept back up to his room to share the news with Fred.

The summer quickly passed. The Twins finished developing products to distract themselves. Everyone in the house didn't mention their curiosity at the Twin's silence.

The twins were the first to board the train, glancing in each compartment. Fred swung around a compartment door to spy a familiar asian teen. "Are you Andy Hoang?" the Asian looked up from his book with an eyebrow raised, "Yes, can I help you Mr. Weasley?" he was very calm and his face was picturesque serene. "Where's Ariel and Lindsay?" Fred asked breathlessly, George swung into the compartment as well. "Both of you should sit. Close the door and I'll explain." He said, sighing resignedly. The twins collapsed in the seat across from him. "I assume you are aware of this Order business." The twins nodded. "Alastor Moody came to my family's home last night and took the girls and their trunks. I have not seen them since, but if they are not on the train yet, they will be at the feast. " The twins both relaxed visibly. "Moody came with us to the station, so they must be at school." Andy nodded, closing his book with an audible sigh. "It's been very hectic as of late. When I see them, I will inform them that you are raising hell to see them." He smiled. The twins looked at each other. "Hoang, I have a feeling you're going to be pretty cool." Andy grinned.

After bidding goodbye to Andy, the twins located the trio and Ginny and checked on them. After finding Lee to discuss selling products, the conversation carried them into the carriages, when they fell silent. "What's wrong?" Lee asked. Fred shook his head, a look that promised to fill him in at the dorm. The Twins basically jumped out of the carriage, brushing aside Draco Malfoy who yelled indignantly at them. "Later Ferret!" Lee called as he followed his best friends quickly. As the Twins burst into the hall, they glanced at the Slytherin table and did not see the girls. They sat at the Gryffindor table facing Slytherin and sat in stone silence, staring at the door. Lee watched as well, for lack of nothing better to do. They waited as the hall slowly filled, none of the faces entering the ones they wanted to see. Ignoring their younger brother and his friends they finally spotted the two girls walking rather close to each other with Adrian Pucey resting his hand on Lindsay's shoulder protectively. They sat at the end nearest the door with their other 7th years who welcomed them with nods.

The twins gave each other a glance as Andy entered the hall and walked over to the Slytherin table to kiss both girls on the cheek and exchange a handshake with Pucey.

"Looks like the 7th years are non conforming." Fred observed. "Except Montague, look at him on the opposite end glaring" Lee pointed out. The hall filled and the Sorting hat sang it's song about Unifying the houses. The twins continued looking at the two girls. They were looking determinedly at the sorted students. As the last student was sorted, Dumbledore stood to give his speech only to be interrupted by the frog like lady, Umbridge, who Harry whispered had been at his hearing. Fred and George glared at this lady, as Lindsay looked away and glanced at her plate fighting tears.

Ariel made a subtle movement of her arm and Fred reckoned she was holding Lindsay's hand. Umbridge quit speaking and the feast appeared. The twins shoveled their food quickly watching the Slytherins. They watched Pucey stand and look at the girls, they both nodded and semi-smiled and the trio left the hall. Andy followed a few seconds after and the Twins rose as well. They nodded to Lee and walked briskly out the hall, unaware that they were watched by several pairs of eyes, Dumbledore, Snape and strangely, Malfoy. They saw the foursome walking towards the stairs. "OI! Andy! Christenson! Fussell! Pucey, wait up!" George called and they turned looking surprised, except Andy, who the twins started to suspect had permanent calming draft damage. Pucey raised his eyebrow but the girls masked their faces. "Hey Twins." Lindsay said softly. George was the first to embrace her. Fred hugged Ariel tightly to his chest. "If you guys need anything this year, you come to us." George said firmly. He noticed Lindsay had lost some weight; his mother would attempt to feed her like she did Harry. Her hair was in long wavey locks, seeming to have abandoned her pin updo which strongly reminded him of Tonks.

"How much do you know?" Pucey asked rather testily. "Enough to know that Dumbledore finds their protection top notch." Fred said nodded. Pucey attempted a half smile. "Let's go somewhere private." He said as people poured out of the hall. Lindsay grabbed George's hand, it felt small and soft, even with the caluses from holding a beater's bat. They turned into an empty classroom and closed the door with a spell and a muffliato spell. "Well, this is not cozy enough." Andy said, transfiguring some desks into couches and chairs. Lindsay let go of George's hand, almost regrettably and sat next to Ariel on a small couch. George's hand suddenly felt empty. He noticed that Fred had the same look and wondered if Ariel had been holding his hand too. Andy sat in a chair almost jovially, "Well, I suppose we should start at the beginning because I'm sure all of us are missing some points of the story." Lindsay nodded. "My uncle Remus came at the beginning of the Summer. He told my parents that he was going to go underground with the werewolves and try to infiltrate them. My parents decided the risk of the Dark Lord coming to call was too great. My father's brother was a Death Eater, who was actually under the imperius curse."

"My parents wanted nothing to do with the Dark Lord either, our family would make us a target ourselves. Then, Andy, the savior decided to bring us along his trip to France. Adrian was also there, his family has already been tracked down and he didn't want a thing to do with that." Ariel said

"I was disowned, I don't give a damn about serving some moldy snake man with a God complex." Pucey said gruffly.

"Andy's parents are very sweet. They allowed us to do essentially whatever we wanted. They left about half way through the summer to go back to their jobs. We stayed around for another month, celebrating our 17 year old rights and all that." Ariel said and Lindsay nodded with her.

"In Paris however, we ran into a bit of trouble…." Andy stated with a slight frown, "Some deatheaters were at a wizarding café and we tried to ride it out hiding in the back, but they caught sight of Adrian and I and we had to run for it. We kinda broke a few things as we left but we knocked the Death Eaters flat."

"Who was it?" "Funnily enough, Crabbe and Goyle. Which is why their kids looked dumber than usual at the feast." Pucey said with a smirk.

"Well, after a bit of underage magic on my part, because my bloody birthday is December of all months, that toad _puta _ showed up and had me arrested. I had a friggen trial over why I cursed Goyle"

"How did they find you in wizarding France?" "That toad has a damn a trace on almost all the _threat students." _The twins exchanged glances. "Harry Potter had a trial as well. Dementors attacked." Fred groaned. "I bet that bitch set them on him." Adrian looked annoyed, "Anyways, the trial got fucked over because Dumbledore came and told them all off for basically telling Lindsay that it's not ok to use magic to save yourself in a life or death situation. Crabbe and Goyle aren't even being investigated. "

"Of course, the ministry is a bunch of dunderheads… With the exception of your dad." Lindsay said with a nod. "I think Harry's was the same day because your dad was in the Atrium when we left and thought we could use some tea." Ariel looked thoughtful.

"Dumbledore really did save her ass. They were threatening to snap her wand because somehow Umbridge's round about logic was since she was related to a werewolf, and a halfblood to boot, that she's technically a half breed."

"Well then, sounds like she needs some pranking done." George said with a smirk.

"You can't guys. She's twisted. Her detentions are not ANYTHING normal. She's evil. Sick twisted evil cu—" Lindsay was censored by Andy's hand and everyone stifled a laugh.

"Alright, we'll bide our time. What kind of Detention does she do?"

"I have four detentions with her for the magic… Dumbledore couldn't say no. So I'll find out. It's nothing good, I can promise you." Andy looked at his watch then at Lindsay. "Speaking of which it's almost time for. Lindsay, we'll wait for you in the normal spot!" he called. Lindsay bolted out of the room touching the twins and Pucey on the shoulder for comfort.

"I'm going to kill that bitch before the year is out. Mark those words." Adrian said, "I'll meet up with you guys about 9. I gotta do damage control. Montague is looking mutinous for some reason and I want to know why before someone gets hurt. We'll just all meet up at nine." He nodded to the twins and shook Andy's hand.

Fred frowned, "What is this place?" " A hidden room on the 7th floor past the bloke teaching trolls ballet. I'll dissallusion myself and drag you inside." Ariel said with a wink before kissing both the twin's cheeks. "Thank you guys for caring. Maybe the hat is right. We can do this unity thing." Andy smiled and walked out with the twins carefully. "Watch out for Toad lady." He said as a final warning and strolled off, hands in his pockets.


	2. Chapter 2

At 8:30 they casually strolled out of the common room, dissallusioning themselves and snuck along the halls. They made it at the stroke of 9 to the corridor. They glanced around and removed the spell. "Ariel?" Fred whispered. An arm grabbed theirs and pulled them quickly into a door they hadn't seen there before. "Shh." Said the disembodied voice. They heard padding quick steps and hard gasps. They heard a breath cross the door and Adrian slammed the door. There was a thud and an invisibility cloak fluttered off Lindsay who was holding in tears, out of breath. She pointed her wand at her face and mouthed a spell and was suddenly screaming at the top of her lungs. "THAT CRUEL CUNT! I'M. GOING. TO. KILL. HER!" She slammed her already bleeding hand into a mirror, smashing it. Adrian quickly put her in a headlock to stop her from causing more damage. She collapsed against him crying while Andy held onto her hand examining it.

Andy, the serene perfectly calm person in every situation, looked deadly. His eyes were narrow and his teeth were bared. "She's evil. You must go to Snape or Dumbledore!" George and Fred leapt from their seats and saw what he was talking about, "What the—" Fred stammered as Andy twisted her hand to show the twins what was causing her hand to bleed before. "I must not interfere with the Ministry?" George cried out loudly at the words etched in her hand. Andy was picking glass out of the hand and concentrating hard until a bowl appeared on a table. He pulled a bottle from his robes and poured the substance in, dipping Lindsay's hand in. Relief appeared on her face. "Dittany." Andy said, "I knew something was wrong so I brought a bunch of potions and things incase." Lindsay sat on the couch with her hand in the bowl. The blood that went into the bowl disappeared and her hand stopped bleeding completely. She flexed her fingers looking at the writing with distaste. "She also told me that it wouldn't be long before all the werewolves were in a giant prison together to not infect everyone else with their disease… Like it's Remus' fuckin' fault that Greyback decided to be a jackass and bite him."

Ariel let out a low growl. The twins were worried about what a look that passed between Lindsay and Ariel meant. Then it was as nothing happened. Ariel sat next to her and Fred and George took seats next to them, George next to Lindsay and Fred next to Ariel. Adrian, who had remained mostly quiet, pulled out some bottles from his robes. "Firewhiskey. We'll need it." He passed it around and Lindsay took a giant gulp from her bottle. "It still stings a bit…" she said with a weak smile.

"And she can hold her liquor like no one's business." Adrian smirked. The four laughed at some memory that the twins were not privy to.

The twins exchanged looks. "How is Harry holding up?" Andy asked, "We heard the whispers, but we know better than to believe them."

"Some in our house think he's nutters. Like Finnegan and Lavendar and Parvati." "They're idiots though." Believing that, the Slytherin's glanced at each other. "We need to speak to Ashlee and see what's going on with the 5th years." Ariel stated and the other two nodded.

The first class the Gryffindors had was with Umbridge. Fred and George, already with a huge dislike of the toad, went in with low expectations. As she prattled on about NEWTS and how the theory would be better than practicing, the twins exchanged dark glances with their housemates, who seemed to share the dislike of the teacher. Angelina was looking particularly annoyed.

The hour passed slowly and they made their way out the door.

"We aren't even going to learn anything new. Just the Theory." Angelina growled.

"She's Evil. Don't get a detention with her. Did you see Fussell's hand?" Katie inquired

"Yeah, all bandaged up. What did she do? Stab her?" Angelina muttered darkly. "Not that I'm complaining, she's a Slytherin, probably a death eater but still…" George cut her off. "Actually she's not." He said firmly. Angelina gave him an odd look but said nothing more as they entered McGonnagall's class. As soon as they were seated, a tirade about the new professor soared to the professor's ears. She tried not to smile. "It seems that it a common feeling with all the students." She said briskly.

The class was more practical than normal, McGonnagall obviously trying to make up for their craptastic DADA teacher. Fred and George had a break before lunch and decided to head out to the grounds. They found Lindsay and Adrian sitting a short way away from the hall. Lindsay holding a muggle cigarette in her hand. She was visibly upset, but smiled as the twins approached. "George, Fred." She greeted. The twins sat with them. "Slytherins are all happy with Umbridge. Only Lindsay, Ariel, Myself are the unpleasant ones." Adrian said. "Not fully true. Ashlee doesn't seem too pleased with her just yet, and she'll have some of the 5th years running with her." Lindsay corrected and looked to the door, taking a puff of Cigarette. "Speak of the devil and she appears." A slim girl with pretty features approached. "I'm heading to Herbology, but I have Umbridge after lunch. I'm not sure if I should eat or not." She nodded to the twins and looked at Lindsay, "Really?" she asked. Lindsay shrugged. "I'm doing my own thing Ashlee." "Always have." They sat in silence for a bit, watching the giant squid play with the floating birds on the lake surface.

Fred and George bid goodbye to Adrian who was going to grab a book from his dorm and Ashlee left almost a second after. She waved as she crossed the lawn toward the greenhouses.

"She doesn't like the fact that you guys know anything about us." Lindsay said, flicking the now dead cigarette into the bushes and lighting another with a match. She paused looking at her hand. "Slytherins normally deal with their own problems within their own. But unfortunately, the problems are mostly in our own. I'm 70 percent sure that Montague is a Death Eater." George made a noise in the back of his throat. "Stay away from him, Linds." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. She smiled. "Can't. He's my Quidditch Captain. But Snape said he wanted to personally take interest in coaching the team this year. He won't let anything happen to me or Adrian." Fred agreed. "As much of a git as he is to the rest of us, he does take care of his students." Lindsay grinned.

"I suppose you two know about this Order of the Phoenix nonsense." She asked softly as to not be overheard. The twins nodded. "Espionage is a trait I would have never placed him with." She said with a snort. George laughed. Fred caught his eye and grinned. "Well my lovely Lindsay, I'd hate to be a party pooper, but the idea of chasing down Lee and harassing him is always welcome. George, I'll see you." George waved. "Later bro."

"Huh." Lindsay said amused, lounging back on the grass, propped on her elbows. George looked up from his twining fingers in the grass. "What?" he asked, trying to be non chalant in the fact he was just imagining stroking Lindsay's hair. "I've never seen you two separated before." She smirked up at him.

He grinned, "Doesn't happen quite often, but when it does, it's interesting how many people get worried."


End file.
